Incoherentes
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: Subido de nuevo por problemas tecnicos xD Rubios, raros, retos y mucho alcohol... ¿Y tu? ella lo observo nuevamente, para luego agregar, sin vergüenza alguna al mirar un poco mejor a Draco Eres muy guapo ¿sabías?


Por qué, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y se me acabaron los fics para releer (siempre es bienvenida una buena recomendación ;D ) y siento que ¡no hay nadie haciendo retos últimamente! (no es que me haya fijado mucho tampoco…soy tan floja dios…)

Es un clásico del los buenos retos, alegraban mi vida y rellenaban mis tardes de ocio, pero como ya no están, tendré que mediocrisarlos (¡no puedo creer que no exista esta palabra!) y comenzar yo uu…ojala alguien me siga la locura. Y si no es así, en fin, hay mucha basura en mi PC que ruega por ser publicada xD.

Nada es mío, Rowling es la mujer mas rica del mundo.

Luna x Draco.

·

·

·

·

·

Rubio contra Rubio.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero las luces, o más bien la falta de ellas, no le permitían ver mas allá de su nariz, y la música ensordecedora que salía de uno de los parlantes encantados que estaban sobre su cabeza no hacía mucho por ayudarla a saber quien estaba frente a ella.

Pero bueno, era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar, tampoco era como si fuera a cambiar mucho su situación el saber quien bailaba, o más bien, se restregaba, contra quien frente a ella.

Tomo un sorbo de su vaso, no pudo reconocer un sabor en especifico, pero sin duda era algo con algún grado alcohólico, y con un sabor bastante agradable.

Sonrió, y cerro sus ojos saltones mientras se balanceaba un poco al ritmo de la música, no sabia si el que la invitaran había sido una broma de mal gusto de alguien, o que cosa, pero se alegraba de por un día, por lo menos, no ser la rechazada del colegio.

O bueno, no la completamente rechazada del colegio, ya que hasta ahora no había logrado entablar una conversación de mas de tres palabras con absolutamente nadie en esa fiesta.

Dio otro sorbo a su vaso, y sintió como una persona se paraba junto a ella, un suave olor a loción para después de afeitarse le indicó que era un chico, y una sensación extraña en la cara le confirmó que él la estaba mirando.

Bajo el vaso y fijo sus ojo en él, topándose con una mirada fría y gris que no separaban su vista de ella.

- Lunática.

- Malfoy.

Ella volvió la vista hacia donde suponía se hallaba la pista de baile, mientras que Draco Malfoy no podían despegar sus ojos de ella.

Pelo sucio, collar de corchos, mirada perdida y ropa extraña, niña flacucha y cero brillo, pero aun conciente de todas esas cosas, Draco estaba en un semi-trance mirándola, Quizás causado por la lástima y un poco de asco, o quizás causado por qué, bajo toda esa capa de niña loca que Luna se ponía encima, él la encontraba algo…Tierna.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó, dándose cuenta que no tenía la menor idea como empezar una conversación con una chica como esa.

- Observo…- contesto ella, con la mirada perdida lejos.

- Ah…-

- ¿Y tu?- ella lo observo nuevamente, para luego agregar, sin vergüenza alguna al mirar un poco mejor a Draco- Eres muy guapo ¿sabías?

El rubio enrojeció un poco, sin entender muy bien la razón¡Claro que era guapo! Si hasta Weasley le miraba el trasero al caminar, pero que una muchacha como ella bajara de su nube particular solo para decirle que lo encontraba lindo era algo que no pasaba todo el tiempo; era realmente un buen halago.

Trato de devolver el cumplido.

- Err…Tu tamb… ¿Eso que traes en las orejas son rábanos?

- Son de la suerte- Sonrisa, y un nuevo sonrojo en la cara del rubio "Sospecho que estoy un poco ebrio" pensó este mientras la miraba sorber un poco de su vaso, y en ese minuto, no supo si fue por el alcohol en su cuerpo, o por que Luna, se veía especialmente encantadora esa noche pero Draco sintió unas ganas increíbles de besarla.

Y como los Malfoys jamás se quedan solo con las ganas, y las indebidas y casi ilegales cantidades de alcohol en su cuerpo habían alterado cada uno de sus sentidos, sobre todo, su cordura se acercó a la rubia, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y, para decirlo delicadamente, le metió la lengua en la garganta, los más profundo que pudo.

Luna no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco se esperaba nada, nunca, así que dejo que este chico la besara como un torbellino, rápido, lengua contra lengua, bebiéndola entera, agarrándole la cara con fuerza, pegándose a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir cosas que era mejor que muchachas como ella (feas, raras, inadaptadas, torpes, lunáticas de tomo a lomo) no sintieran.

Ella besaba lánguido, como si no estuviera aquí, como si el chico pegado a sus labios no fuera el más guapo del colegio, modestia aparte claro está; Draco se separo de Luna y la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, dejando caer las manos junto a su cuerpo, le había apretado tan fuerte las mejillas que ahora estaba enrojecidas, esa era la única marca que había dejado en luna Lovegood.

Ella ni siquiera parecía sorprendida de su arrebato, solo lo miró de vuelta y le dio un sorbo a su vaso, dejándolo vació.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Draco traga con fuerza, y contesta con la verdad.

- No lo sé, te veías linda- él enrojece por la patética respuesta, ella siente algo raro en el pecho, es la primera vez que alguien le dice linda en toda su vida.

- Mis rábanos deben servir de algo-le sonríe y el corazón de Draco da un pequeño salto.

- ¿Ah?

- Claro…- Dio dos pasos adelante, nuevamente en su propio mundo, era hora de irse, no quería tentar más su suerte, darle la oportunidad a Malfoy de entrar en razón, darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y humillarla, prefería guardar este momento como un hermoso, aún que bizarro recuerdo en su memoria- Me voy.

- ¿Qué?

- Adiós Draco.

Se va, deja el vaso en una mesa que no tiene la menor idea donde apareció, y comienza a caminar donde supone esta la salida, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio, mientras este aún esta tratando de entender los últimos diez minutos de su vida.

Luna no trata de entenderlos, le basta con que hubieran pasado, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y el sabor de Malfoy aun en los labios caminó hacia su habitación, totalmente segura de que mañana todo será igual, ella en su dimensión paralela, él siendo el cretino que acostumbraba ser, pero, nunca va a olvidar que por un instante alguien fue capaz de ver a través de toda la locura y los prejuicios y la vio realmente, a ella, no a la lunática, a Luna Lovegood y la encontró lo suficientemente linda como para besarla sin preguntar.

Ojala la invitaran a otra fiesta.

O simplemente, ojala Malfoy pudiera verla así un poquito más seguido.

·

·

·

PWP

Ya saben, si quieren leer algo en particular, un Cho x Snape, Remus x Sirius, Hagrid x Fawkes o lo que sea, o simplemente dejar un comentario, apretar el botoncito de abajo no cuesta mucho y me hará muy feliz! ; D


End file.
